epic_rap_battles_of_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck
Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck is the 56th installment of Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons, and the 23th installment of season 3. It features the classical Disney duck, Donald, against the classical Warner Bros. duck, Daffy. It was released on August 3, 2017 on SoundCloud and August 12, 2017 on YouTube. Cast HyperJacob96 as Donald Duck Stofferex as Daffy Duck Beat by Beatg33kz Written by Matthew Thomas, WoodenHornets, Jacob Graal, thelegion, Frenzy, HyperJacob96, and SkeepTieel Mixed by Matthew Thomas Lyrics Daffy Duck: Never in my life did I think I'd have to deal with ya The old-school quack pack rocks Nazi memorabilia I throw wits with every syllable, your show is just so typical I'm the pinnacle of spittable flows while you're just despicable Aw shucks, this lackluster thinks he'll take down the Duck Amuck? Elmer can't even compare to the shots I'll spit in this Duck Hunt And your mousey friend couldn’t even last ten minutes with Bugs No need to Duck Avenge yourself, I'm the king of Space Dunk Yes, you might be the first, but in the ring, you'll last secondly Looking short-tempered as I rap over these Merrie Melodies Step back Onto Ice, you're not close to a challenge for me Let's see what happens when this Loonatic is Unleashed Donald Duck: So they put me up against this Looney fraud? Aw, phooey! I had better times dealing with Huey, Dewey, and Louie! You're more stupid than I thought, you should've been left to rot ‘Cause it's pretty obvious which character Tex Avery ripped on Lay off Jordan's ‘special stuff', your fleet of flaws are endless Duck Dodging the facts? And they said that I was jealous I'm a royal Musketeer, while you're a simpleton squealer And I'll show this unoriginal duck with a lisp whose Superior You won't be Back in Action once I'm slapping this failure I'm the captain of this ship, while you're nothing short of a sailor This verbal wall I built will leave you more broken than Pete So who's Darkwinning this? One guess, but who? No one but me! Daffy Duck: Well thank god for the subtitles! I can barely comprehend you! Don't think your birds of a feather will try to go and defend you You're putting me to sleep with your exhausted gags and jokes You thought I was done? No! That's not all, folks! Your comedy's atrocious, filled with incoherent quacking When my mallet meets your mouth, you'll be too busy napping You're irrelevant, while I'm a toon perfect for cartoons But hey, let me know if they ever give YOU a reboot Donald Duck: Oh boy! It seems you're forgetting something, I mean clearly Your Looney Tunes Show can't compare to my 2013 series You're in Deep Duck Trouble, you can't escape from this beating When I'm gunning down your bars, like it's duck hunting season! You thinking you'll be the victor is richer than my Uncle Scrooge Just look at yourself, Idiot Eyes, you're nothing but a Goof So now that I'm through with this duck more irritating than Chip n' Dale See Ya Later Gladiator, I'm putting an end to this Duck Tale! Poll Who Won? Donald Duck Daffy Duck Trivia * This battle is the spiritual sequel to Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny. * In the SoundCloud version, Daffy says "Well thank god for this description" in the beginning of his second verse instead of "Well thank god for the subtitles." * This battle was released the same day the 2017 DuckTales reboot premiered on Disney XD, which was also promoted at the end of the video. Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck Category:Season 3 Category:HyperJacob96 Category:Stofferex